MionePotter's HARRY and HERMIONE collection
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: ::7th STORY UP!!::this is my collection of h/hr stories...each chap is a different story...they're all harry and hermione and yeah... they're pretty much all fluffy too..everytime inspiration strikes, i'll put the fic here...enjoy! please r/r
1. intro

This is mionepotter aka kasumiketchum here.  You might know me as mione017, Hermione Potter a.k.a. Kasumi Sakura Ketchum-Showron or Kasumi Sakura Ketchum-Showron a.k.a. Hermione Potter or Mione Peachy.  Yes…I know I change my pen name too much…sorry :)

Ok...here's the deal.  

I've decided to post all of my short fics under one thing because it's just easier that way…so here are the fics…

- each chapter is a separate fic

- they are not in any sort of chronological order

- I would really appreciate it if you wonderful readers would review each story separately 

- they are all H/Hr...what can I say, I'm dedicated.

- and again…they are all separate fics

please read and review...thanks!

_mione_

p.s. no flames please


	2. it's just not fair

Hey, this is just a short thing I wrote in the middle of class.  I was quite bored.  Anyway, it's slightly based on this guy I used to like.  I really liked him, but he turned out to be a dumb ass so…yeah….moving on. Please read and review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's Just Not Fair

            By Hermione Potter a.k.a. Kasumi Sakura Ketchem 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I never really understood why.  No matter how much I cared about him, no matter how much I was there for him, he never saw me as anything more than a regular friend.  I could say that it didn't bother me, but that would be a lie.  

The truth is I've tried to stop caring so much.  That's not to say I don't care.  I love him.  He's just the best person I've ever met.  The more I try to distance myself from him, the more I seem to like him.  It just wasn't fair.  

Yes, he is what many girls would call 'hot,' but that's not why I love him.  I don't love him for his brilliant green eyes or his mesmerizing smile.  I don't love him because he's the Boy Who Lived.  I don't love him because he's the Quidditch Captain or Head Boy.  

The truth is, I don't love him for what he does or what he doesn't do.  

I just love him.  Too bad he doesn't love me back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I was actually quite angsty while writing this. Even if it doesn't shine through, the angst is there.  Please read and review…I know it's short.


	3. it was a wonderful picture

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all!  
  
A picture of my friend and the guy she liked inspired this story. It was just so adorable. Anyway, the story "Matchmakers" inspired the second picture. I hope you enjoy! OH! And Please read and review!  
  
Hermione potter a.k.a. Kasumi SSK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It Was a Wonderful Picture  
  
By Mione017  
  
It was one of the happiest days of my life. It was the sixth year and we had all finished midterms. Harry, Ron, and I were outside haven't the most wonderful time snowball fighting. Colin came by with his camera and snapped a picture. That is the same picture I'm looking at now. Harry's hair was dripping wet from the snow. He had his arms around me and our heads were leaning on each other. To my surprise, our photographic selves were blushing furiously. It was probably from the cold. I put the photo back on my desk and tried to study for my final NEWTS in my Hogwarts career. I couldn't concentrate, maybe for the first time in my life. I couldn't remember a single thing I learned to the last seven years. All I could think about was a raven-haired, green-eyes seeker. Damn him!  
  
Why did he have to be so damn cute all the time? I kept telling myself to concentrate but it didn't work. A tapping on my window interrupted my thoughts. It was Hedwig. I opened the window and let her in. A small envelope fell to my feet and Hedwig flew away. I picked up the note.  
  
Mione,  
  
Where are you? Probably studying. Anyway, please come down and have some fun. Haven't seen you for days! (  
  
Miss you,  
  
Harry  
  
I couldn't help but smile. I really needed to stop liking him. I've been telling myself that for years. You want the truth? Yes, I do like Harry. Unfortunately, so does the entire female population of wizarding world. Just my luck, huh? I just HAD to fall for the Boy Who Lived. I blame him for being so adorable. I shook my head in a sad attempt to get him out of my head. It didn't work.  
  
I changed into one of my many 'Go Gryffindor' t-shirts and walked down to the common room from my Head Girl dormitory.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron. "We thought you might have died!"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry smiling. "You don't even come down to eat."  
  
"Well, if you must know," I said sarcastically. "I AM dead and I'm a ghost now," I replied and flopped down on the couch next to Harry. I leaned my head on Harry's shoulder and sighed dramatically. "I'm so stressed!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Mione. You and I both know that you don't need to study for anything in your life." He poked me in the forehead.  
  
I sat up and threw a cushion at him. "That's not true!"  
  
He raised his hands as if to tickle me. I raised an index finger and glared at him threateningly. Harry tried to glare back but soon, we were both in a fit of giggles. I glanced over to where Ron was. He winked at me and got up.  
  
"Well, I better go find Lav," he said. "You two lovebirds have fun!"  
  
I was about to attack him when Harry grabbed my arm.  
  
"Ron, you better watch yourself!" I screamed as he disappeared through the portrait whole. Then I realized what Ron just said in front of Harry and I felt my face burn. I looked at Harry then at my arm that he was still holding. He immediately let go.  
  
"Sorry," he said just above a whisper.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"What's new with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno, nothing really."  
  
"Hermione Granger doesn't know?" he asked sarcastically. "I have to alert the press!"  
  
I threw another cushion at him before I sat down on the opposite couch.  
  
"Shut up! Since when were you so mean?"  
  
"I'm never mean! You're the one throwing the cushions at me."  
  
"That's because you were being stupid."  
  
"I can't be stupid. I'm Head Boy!" Harry said pointing to the badge pinned on his red and gold sweater.  
  
"Well, I'm Head Girl and I say you were being stupid."  
  
"I'm hurt," Harry said pouting. He and his stupid pouty puppy-dog face. It was things like this that fueled my growing attraction to him. His brilliant emerald eyes sparkled and his mock frown slowly turned into a smile.  
  
"Okay, what are you plotting now?" I asked uneasily.  
  
"I'm not plotting anything!" he defended.  
  
"Yes, you are. Every time you're plotting something, you always get that look in your eyes."  
  
Without warning, Harry jumped over the table and tickled me.  
  
"Stop! I'm - going - to - get - you - for - this!" I yelled in between giggles. It was no use. I'm terribly ticklish. That and Harry was stronger than me. He soon had me pinned to the couch, his face inches from mine. Only when I stopped giggling did I realize what an awkward position we were in.  
  
"Excuse me," I said getting up and turning away from Harry as I felt my face burn up again. "I should get back to studying."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Harry said before clearing his throat.  
  
I walked back to my dormitory and flopped facedown on my four-poster. Why did he always have to do that? Oh well. I recited all the Headmasters of Hogwarts in chronological order. At least my knowledge came back. I rolled over onto my back and looked to the side so I could see the window. The sun was just beginning to set. One more week at Hogwarts and we were all going to go our separate ways. Ron was going to work for the Ministry of Magic, Harry was going to train to become an Auror, playing Quidditch on the side, and I was going to train to be an Auror and be a dentist. Only on major holidays would we have the chance to see each other. And even though Harry and I are both training to become Aurors, the Order put us in different training locations. Just my luck I assume.  
  
So basically, it was now or never. I had to tell him how I felt about him. What's the worst that could happen? He would probably laugh at me. Then, at least, I'd know the answer was definitely no. It was a lot better than spending the rest of my life wondering what would happen if I didn't do anything. Yeah right, I'm not THAT brave. I could never do it. I sighed again. A large dark brown owl dropped a note at the foot of my bed and flew away in the direction of the owlry.  
  
Go to the Astronomy Tower at 10:00.  
  
That's all it said. There was no signature. The funny thing was I couldn't recognize the handwriting. Who would send me this note?  
  
It was 8:15 so I decided to do a bit more studying before I met whoever sent me that note. At 9:45, I went down to the common room, again greeted by Ron.  
  
"Where's Harry?" I asked.  
  
"He went to bed already."  
  
"Oh," I said as I walked to the portrait hole.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"For a walk."  
  
"Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself in trouble a week before graduation?"  
  
"Who's going to write me up? I'm Head Girl, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I blame the NEWTS for making me so tired. Well, I'm off to bed. Lucky tomorrow is Sunday, really. Good night." Ron walked up to the boys' staircase wobbling so much he looked as if he would topple over any minute. I just shrugged and tiptoed outside the portrait hole.  
  
It's so strange. Who would tell me to meet them in the Astronomy Tower? It was supposed to be the most romantic spot in Hogwarts. I stopped walking. I hope it's not Draco. Nah, he doesn't like me. At least I hope not. It COULD be Harry. Yeah right, not in your wildest dreams, Hermione. I heard footsteps and I leaned so close to the wall I thought a rock might have cut into me. Why didn't I borrow Harry's invisible cloak? The footsteps started again. Looks like someone already borrowed Harry's cloak. The door to the Astronomy Tower opened and closed. I didn't even know why I was there. If it wasn't Harry waiting for me in that tower, I didn't want to see him. I turned around and began to walk back to Gryffindor Tower, but a gut feeling stopped me from going back. So I slowly crept over the door.  
  
When I reached the top of the staircase, I hesitated to open the door. The tower would be completely dark if it wasn't for the moonlight. I saw the tall dark figure standing there with his back towards me. I think my heart my have leapt because I immediately knew who it was. How could I not know? He was my best friend.  
  
"Hello, Harry," I said.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked, turning around. It was too dark to tell but I could feel that he was smiling.  
  
"How could I not know? I know everything about you, from how much you hate potions to how much you love pumpkin pie." I smiled back. "Although I must admit I didn't know it was you until I saw you here, well your back anyway."  
  
"So my handwriting charm worked?" he asked taking a step towards me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did," I replied fidgeting with the hem of my t- shirt. I realized I didn't have my robe on and since it was pretty late at night, I felt a little cold.  
  
"So I fooled the un-foolable Hermione Granger?" he joked.  
  
"Shut up!" I said lightly punching him on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! That hurts!" he said pointing to his heart and pouting. Damn, it was the pout again. I'm almost positive it was that pout that stopped me from even looking at other guys.  
  
"You started it, as usual." I shivered.  
  
"Did not. Are you cold?" He sounded concerned.  
  
"Did too." I shivered again. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Do you want my cloak?"  
  
"It's fine." I shivered again.  
  
"Oh, stop trying to be brave, Mione," he said as he draped his clock around my shoulders so his arms were on either of my shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," I said hugging his giant cloak around myself. "So why did you want to meet me here?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you something but I don't think it's that important. So sorry for bothering you." He started walking to the door. My heart sunk. It's not like I could feel any worse if I told him now.  
  
"Harry, wait." He turned around. "Your cloak."  
  
No, you idiot! Not 'your cloak," you're supposed to say 'I love you.' Stupid brain.  
  
"It's okay, you can give it back tomorrow or something."  
  
"Oh…" Tell him! Tell him or I'll fail you NEWTS! You wouldn't! Oh yes I would! "Harry, I actually have something to tell you." I shivered again.  
  
"You want my sweater too?" he joked.  
  
"No, it's something I've wanted to tell you for years."  
  
"Oh?" He walked back to where he was before.  
  
"Yeah," I took a deep breath. Here goes everything. "When I first met you on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven, I was slightly disappointed. I mean, I've read so many wonderful things about you in books, but you just looked like any other normal boy. That changed the day you saved me from that mountain troll. I found out just a couple months ago that Ron didn't want to save me but you insisted. After that whole troll thing, we began to do everything together. I must admit that you two were a little hard to deal with at times but I lived." I chuckled. "When you started liking Cho, I felt the strangest feeling inside. It wasn't until fifth year that I realized it was jealousy. I didn't like the fact that I had to share my best friend with another girl. I assume that your crush for her has faded since you don't talk about her every move now." He blushed. "Actually, I wasn't jealous that I had to share my best friend. The truth is I wanted my best friend all to myself. I realized I had fallen for that raven-haired, green-eyed Boy Who Lived. Harry, I know you probably don't want to hear this but I just had to tell you." He was staring at me. I really couldn't read his expression. For the first time in quite a while, I couldn't tell how he was feeling. "Well, good night."  
  
I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?" I tried holding back sobs.  
  
"Is this all true?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Look at me, Mione." I turned around as a tear rolled down my cheek. Why didn't I just walk away? I should have walked away. I was pretty sure I didn't want to hear what he was going to say.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
"Hermione." He used his thumb to wipe away the tear. "The truth is…" Oh great Merlin, not the truth. "I fell for someone too." Talk about pain, I think my heart just exploded. "She was a bushy-haired, bossy girl who knew everything and was no fun at all. Of course, in the last seven years, she's proven me wrong. She's amazing, you know. I've never met a girl who's top of her class, yet still so much fun. She throws hard for someone who's such a bookworm though. She's the most incredible person I've ever met. She's the most beautiful witch both inside and out." My heart exploded again, but this time, it was out of pure joy. As more tears streamed down my face, Harry pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his chest. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
I looked up at him. Slowly, our lips came together in our first kiss. I didn't feel cold anymore. I couldn't believe it. My head was spinning. Sure, I've kissed some boys before, but it was nothing like this. Once again, I seemed to forget every single thing I knew. Everything around us became blurred. It was just so amazing. We parted, both a little short of breath.  
  
"Thanks, you stupid brain," I whispered under my breath still hugging him.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought we should head back to the Common Room," I replied.  
  
"That's a good idea." He took my hand and led me to the door. We didn't talk the entire way back to the Common Room. We didn't have to; being with each other was good enough. When we arrived at he portrait hole, the Fat Lady wasn't there.  
  
"Now, what do we do?" I asked.  
  
"I guess we can sit here and wait," he replied. We sat down on the cold stone floor and leaned against the wall.  
  
"So what's going to happen to us now?" I asked.  
  
"We could always see what the Order can do about our assignments," he said smiling mischievously.  
  
"You can keep dreaming," I replied leaning my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
I lightly elbowed him in the side. He just held me closer. I felt so happy. I felt absolutely perfect. I felt like I just belonged in Harry's arms. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up to the sound of giggling. I rubbed my eyes awake and realized what happened last night wasn't a dream. I shook Harry awake lightly as the giggling first years scurried away. Harry stood up and helped me to my feet.  
  
"Good morning, love," he said running both hands through his hair.  
  
"Good morning, indeed," I replied. "I'm going to go freshen up before I face Lav and the rest of the world."  
  
"Me too, the Daily Prophet is going to have a field day." He hugged me and we walked into the fortunately empty Gryffindor Common Room. We both went up to our respective Head Girl and Head Boy dormitories.  
  
After I brushed my teeth, washed my face, showered and changed, I made my way back to the Common Room. That was a mistake.  
  
Everybody was there. Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Colin, basically all the Gryffindors above the fourth year were there.  
  
"It's Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Care you explain this?" he asked waving what looked like a photograph in front of my face. Harry crept behind him and snatched it away. He looked at the photo and smiled. He put an arm around my shoulder and showed me the picture.  
  
My head was leaning on his chest and his chin was rested lightly on my head. Harry had an arm around my shoulder and my arm was around his waist. Our photographic selves snuggled closer together. Harry, the real one, hugged me closer. I almost forgot all the people who were there. Almost.  
  
"So, judging from their behavior and this photograph," Ron said," My best friends here are now a couple." He was beaming.  
  
There was cheering, a lot of cheering.  
  
"Yes. Obviously, Ron," said Lavender. "Now, everyone, let's leave them alone." She began shooing everyone away.  
  
That was the greatest 24-hour period of my life thus far. Now, a month later, I'm sitting at my desk looking at the picture of Harry and I sleeping in front of the portrait hole. I just always got this warm, fuzzy feeling every time I saw that picture. I have two more months of freedom before I become an adult and faced the real world and real life.  
  
At least, now, I know Harry will be there every step of the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So here it is! I really hope you guys like my fic. I haven't written in quite a while and inspiration just hit me. Please read and review. Constructive criticism welcome, no flames please. 


	4. Second Luckiest

_Second Luckiest _

_By: __Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: this is me here…this story is about a proposal…H/H please read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry nervously fumbled with his wallet as he paid for the ring.  It was a solitaire diamond set in platinum.  He wanted to give it to Hermione; actually, he wanted to propose to Hermione.  He remembered the exact moment when he just knew that they were going to be together forever.  

It was when he and Hermione were just eighteen, the first year they spent together after Hogwarts.  They were sitting in front of the fire at Hermione's flat talking about nothing in particular.  Hermione was in his arms resting her head on his shoulder.  He felt completely comfortable.  He just had this overwhelming happy, warm feeling that just felt so right.  When Hermione stopped talking and looked at him, he just knew that she felt it too.  

That was five years ago.  They both worked as Aurors now and were very happy with their careers.  Of course, if you couldn't tell by now, Harry and Hermione loved each other.  Harry finally got the courage to take the next step after all these years.  

He didn't know exactly how to set the mood or pick the place.  He really wasn't sure on what he would say either.  

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry sighed as he stepped out of the jewelry and began walking back to his own flat.  When he got there, he plopped down on his couch without taking off his coat or scarf.  "What can I say?"

He buried his face in his hands.  As if by pure instinct, he picked up the quill in front of him and began to write.  

At Hermione's flat, she was curled up in front of the fire wearing her usual lounging attire, gray sweatpants and one of her many Gryffindor t-shirts. She also had a book propped up on her knees.  Hermione reached over the phone next to her and began to dial.  It rang a few times and the answering machine came up.

_Hi there.  This is Harry.  Apparently, I'm not in right now so please leave a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. *beep*_

"It's Mione, I just wanted to talk.  Call me when you get home," Hermione said.

She hung up thinking of the reasons why Harry wouldn't be home.  It was Saturday.  He always worked in the mornings but he would always be home by 2 o'clock.  She knew Harry could take care of himself so she shrugged it off and went back to her book.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at her door.  Hermione got up and walked over to her door and slowly opened it.  It was Harry.  Apparently, it was raining outside and Harry was soaked from head to toe.  Despite this problem, he had the biggest grin on his face.  He was carrying a bouquet of lilies.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said quietly.

"Harry! What are you doing in the rain?" Hermione asked ushering Harry in.

"I just wanted to come and see you," Harry replied still grinning.  "Here, these are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to," Hermione said shyly which Harry thought was adorable.  

Hermione took the flowers into the kitchen and put them in a vase.  When she came back out, she had two mugs of hot tea and a couple towels.  Harry was sitting on the couch looking relatively dry except for his hair.

"Did you put a charm on you coat?" Hermione asked handing him a mug and proceeded to sit down next to him.

"Thanks.  No, I put a charm on my clothes to repel water, but not on my coat so I wouldn't attract Muggle attention."

"Good thinking, but you're going to get sick if you don't dry your hair," Hermione said brushing some of his wet bangs off his forehead and traced her thumb gently on his scar.

"I'll be fine," Harry said putting his arm around Hermione. 

"Honestly!" Hermione sighed.  She picked up a towel and began drying his hair playfully. 

When she was done, she put the towel down and looked at Harry.  The grin he had been wearing since he got there was gone.  He had the most serious look on his face but she could see that his green eyes were sparkling.  

"Why exactly did you come tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Now that you bring it up, I do have something important to tell you." He got up from the couch and sat on the coffee table so they were facing each other.

"U-umm…ok," Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione," Harry started, "well…the thing is…umm…ok.  I'm just going to say it. Can I stay?"

"Tonight? Of course…" Hermione trailed off utterly confused.

"No, not just tonight, I meant forever," replied Harry.

"Oh," Hermione whispered looking down and blushing.  "Forever is a long time, you know…" When she looked up there were tears of joy in her eyes.

"I know.  I hope you do the honor of marrying me because I promise I will make you the second luckiest and happiest person in the world," Harry said taking Hermione's hands in his.

"Second luckiest?" Hermione asked.

"Well…if you do accept me then I'll be the luckiest person in the world," Harry explained.

"Oh, Harry."  Hermione was speechless.  

She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a giant hug.  

"Can I take that as a yes?" Harry asked hugging back.

Hermione drew back a little and rested her forehead on Harry's, her arms still around Harry's neck.

"Yes, it's always been yes."

"Mione, I love you," Harry said as he sat back down next to Hermione on the couch.

"Honestly, Harry, you know I love you."

"So is my invitation to stay tonight still on?" Harry joked.

"Shut up!" Hermione said nudging Harry lightly.  "Well…alright."

The End…of this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  well…that was fun…of course, as short as it is…I got stuck quite a few times.  But it's all good.  I hope you liked it.  Please read and review!  Thanx so much for reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. edited Second Luckiest

_Second Luckiest _

_By: __Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: this is me here…this story is about a proposal…H/H please read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry nervously fumbled with his wallet as he paid for the ring.  It was a solitaire diamond set in platinum.  He wanted to give it to Hermione; actually, he wanted to propose to Hermione.  He remembered the exact moment when he just knew that they were going to be together forever.  

It was when he and Hermione were just eighteen, the first year they spent together after Hogwarts.  They were sitting in front of the fire at Hermione's flat talking about nothing in particular.  Hermione was in his arms resting her head on his shoulder.  He felt completely comfortable.  He just had this overwhelming happy, warm feeling that just felt so right.  When Hermione stopped talking and looked at him, he just knew that she felt it too.  

That was five years ago.  They both worked as Aurors now and were very happy with their careers.  Of course, if you couldn't tell by now, Harry and Hermione loved each other.  Harry finally got the courage to take the next step after all these years.  

He didn't know exactly how to set the mood or pick the place.  He really wasn't sure on what he would say either.  

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry sighed as he stepped out of the jewelry and began walking back to his own flat.  When he got there, he plopped down on his couch without taking off his coat or scarf.  "What can I say?"

He buried his face in his hands.  As if by pure instinct, he picked up the quill in front of him and began to write.  

At Hermione's flat, she was curled up in front of the fire wearing her usual lounging attire, gray sweatpants and one of her many Gryffindor t-shirts. She also had a book propped up on her knees.  Hermione reached over the phone next to her and began to dial.  It rang a few times and the answering machine came up.

_Hi there.  This is Harry.  Apparently, I'm not in right now so please leave a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. *beep*_

"It's Mione, I just wanted to talk.  Call me when you get home," Hermione said.

She hung up thinking of the reasons why Harry wouldn't be home.  It was Saturday.  He always worked in the mornings but he would always be home by 2 o'clock.  She knew Harry could take care of himself so she shrugged it off and went back to her book.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at her door.  Hermione got up and walked over to her door and slowly opened it.  It was Harry.  Apparently, it was raining outside and Harry was soaked from head to toe.  Despite this problem, he had the biggest grin on his face.  He was carrying a bouquet of lilies.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said quietly.

"Harry! What are you doing in the rain?" Hermione asked ushering Harry in.

"I just wanted to come and see you," Harry replied still grinning.  "Here, these are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to," Hermione said shyly which Harry thought was adorable.  

Hermione took the flowers into the kitchen and put them in a vase.  When she came back out, she had two mugs of hot tea and a couple towels.  Harry was sitting on the couch looking relatively dry except for his hair.

"Did you put a charm on you coat?" Hermione asked handing him a mug and proceeded to sit down next to him.

"Thanks.  No, I put a charm on my clothes to repel water, but not on my coat so I wouldn't attract Muggle attention."

"Good thinking, but you're going to get sick if you don't dry your hair," Hermione said brushing some of his wet bangs off his forehead and traced her thumb gently on his scar.

"I'll be fine," Harry said putting his arm around Hermione. 

"Honestly!" Hermione sighed.  She picked up a towel and began drying his hair playfully. 

When she was done, she put the towel down and looked at Harry.  The grin he had been wearing since he got there was gone.  He had the most serious look on his face but she could see that his green eyes were sparkling.  

"Why exactly did you come tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Now that you bring it up, I do have something important to tell you." He got up from the couch and sat on the coffee table so they were facing each other.

"U-umm…ok," Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione," Harry started, "well…the thing is…umm…ok.  I'm just going to say it. Can I stay?"

"Tonight? Of course…" Hermione trailed off utterly confused.

"No, not just tonight, I meant forever," replied Harry.

"Oh," Hermione whispered looking down and blushing.  "Forever is a long time, you know…" When she looked up there were tears of joy in her eyes.

"I know.  I hope you do the honor of marrying me because I promise I will make you the second luckiest and happiest person in the world," Harry said taking Hermione's hands in his.

"Second luckiest?" Hermione asked.

"Well…if you do accept me then I'll be the luckiest person in the world," Harry explained.

"Oh, Harry."  Hermione was speechless.  

She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a giant hug.  

"Can I take that as a yes?" Harry asked hugging back.

Hermione drew back a little and rested her forehead on Harry's, her arms still around Harry's neck.

"Yes, it's always been yes."

"Mione, I love you," Harry said as he sat back down next to Hermione on the couch.

"Honestly, Harry, you know I love you."

"So is my invitation to stay tonight still on?" Harry joked.

"Shut up!" Hermione said nudging Harry lightly.  "Well…alright."

As Hermione was still gigging about his inquiry, Harry leaned over and kissed the sensitive spot behind her neck.  She was a little surprised, but she didn't object.  Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his sparkling emerald green eyes.  

"Forever?" Harry asked resting his forehead against Hermione's not breaking eye contact.

"Forever," Hermione answered.

Hermione pulled Harry in for a slow passionate kiss.  The two were so wrapped up in each other that if some life threatening earthquake were to happen right then, they might not have noticed.  When oxygen became a problem, they pulled apart.  Hermione smiled.

"So how about that invitation?"

The End…of this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  well…that was fun…of course, as short as it is…I got stuck quite a few times.  But it's all good.  I hope you liked it.  Please read and review!  Thanx so much for reading!  

OH! And thank you to Lady Wolfsbane…how could I completely forget about the kissing?! So sorry…I added it in…hope its not too shabby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. It's You

            It had just begun to rain outside.  Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement as the year came to a close.  Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor Common Room playing chess and were discussing how glad they were that exams were over.  Various other students were scattered about chit chatting about the end of the year ball that evening.

            "Checkmate!" Ron exclaimed. "Really, mate, I don't know why you bother."

            "I'm not going to give up," Harry said.  "One of these days, I WILL beat you in a game of chess."

            "Fat chance, Harry," said a voice from behind.  It was Ginny.  She leaned on the back of Ron's couch.  "You know how stubborn he is, Ron.  Besides, no one can beat my dear brother," she added, ruffling Ron's hair.

            "That's right," Ron said arrogantly, crossing his arms.

            "Ron, I don't think Ginny is ever that nice to you when she doesn't want something," said Harry.  Ron's look of dignity slowly vanished.

            "Ok, Gin, what do you want?"

            "That hurts me inside…where my heart is.  But you're right; I was looking for Hermione.  Do either of you know where she is?" she asked, standing up.

            "I knew it," Harry said, shaking his head.

            "Nope, haven't seen her.  Why don't you go ask Lav or Parvati?" Ron said.

            The grass was getting more and more squishy as the rain fell.  Hermione walked towards the Quidditch pitch letting the rain slowly soak through her clothes.  She was feeling unusually miserable.  She did fine in her OWLS.  In fact, she had the highest marks in the class.  She was chosen to be Head Girl next year; Professor McGonagall had told her early.  Isn't this what she always wanted? Shouldn't she be extremely happy?  She was so out of it; Hermione didn't realize she had already reached the Quidditch pitch.  Not knowing where else she had to go, she opened the gate and walked towards the center circle of the field.  

            "Ugh!"

            Hermione practically fell down onto the grass, not caring about her robes getting muddy.  Aggravated, she buried her head in her hands and let out another frustrated groan.

            *_I just HAD to go there, didn't I?*_ she thought.  *_Why couldn't I just have pushed those stupid ideas out of my head?*_ She sighed, her head still down.  

            "Please, those two are so busy discussing the color of their robes that if Hermione told them that she was a Mage, they probably wouldn't notice.  Harry, are you sure you don't know where she is? Harry?"

            "Harry!" Ron screamed.  Harry seemed to be spacing out.

            "What?" Harry asked.

            "Anyway, I'm looking for Hermione.  It's really important so I suggest that you two help me look for her.  I'll go to the top three floors and you tow can fight over the lower floors and outside."  With that, Ginny disappeared outside the portrait hole.

            "I'll take the inside," Ron said before Harry could even open his mouth to speak.

            "That's not fair.  It's raining outside," but before he could continue, Ron too, had left the Common Room.  Harry sighed and made his way down stairs and outside.

Hermione heard squishy footsteps behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Since when did you like getting down and dirty in the mud?" the voice joked.  Hermione looked up and saw Harry's dripping wet, smiling face looking down at her.  He sat down behind her and they both leaned on each other's backs for support.  

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked casually.  Hermione didn't answer.  She just leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and let the rain fall on her face.

Harry slowly stood up and Hermione was forced to sit up for a lack of Harry as a backrest.  He walked in front of her and extended both his arms out to Hermione.  She took his hands and he helped her up.  

"C'mon, Hermione, smile!" he whined, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.  She couldn't help but smile.

"Honestly, Harry, you aren't a second year anymore," she said rolling her eyes and pushed Harry's arms off her shoulders with her arms.  He took a step back and stumbled onto the mud.  At this point, Hermione was doubling over with laughter.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Harry said with a scowl.  "Help me up!"  Harry extended his hand and Hermione took it thinking she was going to help him stand.  Instead, he took the opportunity of catching her off guard and pulled her down to join him.  The two of them just lay there, side by side, laughing as the rain continued to fall.

"Harry! Look at us! The ball is tonight.  How are we supposed to go when we look like this?" Hermione asked in between laughs.

"I guess we just won't go then," Harry said, sitting up.

"Won't go? Wouldn't that count as walking out on your date?" Hermione asked, also sitting up.

"It would if I actually had a date," Harry answered, nonchalantly.

"I thought you had a date," said Hermione, brushing strands of wet hair out of her face.

"Sadly, no," Harry answered, looking up towards the sky.

"Aww, you poor little famous wizard," Hermione said in a mocking tone.

"It's not like that," Harry said, turning towards her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione tensed, sensing his sudden serious tone.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone and you didn't know how to tell them?" Harry asked, avoiding her eyes.  She didn't reply and he continued.  "You always felt that there was something there but you didn't want to say anything because it might ruin your friendship with that person.  I just can't take it anymore.  I really want to tell them, but what if they don't feel the same way?"

"I know exactly what you mean" Hermione said, immediately regretting it.

"What would you say to him?" Harry asked, out of curiosity.

"I want to tell him…I want to tell him how much he means to me.  I want to tell him that he's the best friend I've ever had.  I could always tell him everything and I could always count on him." Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other.  Harry's eyes sparkled with envy towards her subject of conversation while Hermione was desperately trying to stop herself yet unable to suppress the urge to tell Harry everything.  "I love the way he seems to always know what's on my mind and what's bothering me.  He knows exactly what to do to make me feel better, even if sometimes it's just to do nothing at all and just stay with me for a while. I want to tell him that I melt every time I look into his green eyes.  I love the way he just sits with me in the rain and ends up making me laugh, even if it involves 'getting down and dirty in the mud.'  Harry, it's you."

Harry didn't say anything.  He took Hermione in his arms and pulled her in for their first kiss.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and they both sunk into the kiss.  If at all possible, the rain soaked them even more.  They parted, both a little out of breath.

"No, Hermione, it's you."

"Harry, you're adorable when your hair is all wet," Hermione said bring a hand up to his cheek, leaving a mud handprint.

"Apparently, I'm cute with mud all over me too," he said, touching the tip of her nose with his muddy fingertip.

"Does this mean we really aren't going to the ball?" Hermione asked.

"Not if you don't want to."  They both stood up.

"I suppose we can't go like this," Hermione said, looking down at both of them.

"Do you really want to go?" Harry said.

"Not especially, but I really wanted to dance with someone tonight."

"I hope by someone, you mean me," Harry said.

"Of course! Oh wait, I think I know a spell that can clean us up," Hermione said, pausing for a moment.  She took out her wand and muttered the spell.  She and Harry glowed a bright white and were soon both extremely clean and dry.  The rain seemed to repel right off them now.

"Well, trust my Mione to know every spell existing," Harry said wrapping his arms around Hermione and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Your Mione? That makes you my Harry."

"I've always been your Harry. May I have this dance?"

The two of them swayed in slow circles both knowing that their lives had just changed.  It had changed from the greatest friendship into so much more.


	7. Honest Answers

Honest Answers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, they were here: Year seven at Hogwarts, the greatest yet saddest year of them all. Everyone was flying swiftly toward their bright futures (literally for some who were soon becoming professional Quidditch players.) Since Harry had finally defeated Voldemort a month before the conclusion of Sixth Year, the famous trio really had nothing to worry about besides their schoolwork. Of course for Hermione, that was what she worried about all the time. 

Harry had grown quite a bit since he hit puberty. No longer short and scrawny for his age, the athletic seventeen-year-old young man had become quite the popular guy at Hogwarts. Now he had "Cutest Wizard" added to his list of accomplishments that already included "The Boy Who Lived" and "The One Who Defeated Voldemort." Harry was also Quidditch captain and Head Boy.

Hermione had grown, too. She no longer had poofy, bushy hair and had developed into quite an attractive young lady with quite a fan club of her own. Head Girl and renowned witch having aided Harry in his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, many Hogwarts wizards wished they could be her boyfriends, but she turned down many of them.

Ron was still red-haired and still taller than Harry. He too was quite popular and well known since the defeat of Voldemort. But since he was already taken, many girls stayed away from Ron. The lucky girl was none other than Miss Lavender Brown.

It was a cold day on Christmas vacation. Actually, it was cold evening. The snow had begun to pour earlier that day and hadn't stopped since then. Harry and Hermione sat in the long deserted Gryffindor common room since most students had gone home for the holidays and Ron and Lavender were nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think those two snuck off to?" Harry asked.

"They're probably in some empty classroom snogging," Hermione answered.

"Oh, it was a rhetorical question. Honestly, Mione, you think I'm THAT stupid?" Harry joked.

"At times, Mr. Potter, I really don't know," Hermione joked back.

"I've had enough reading for the day," Harry yawned.

"Me too, surprisingly," Hermione added stretching.

"How about a Muggle game of Truth or Dare?" asked Harry.

"Truth or dare? Where did you learn about that?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "Dudley's birthday party two years ago."

"I'm not really up for dares right now, though. I'm a bit warn out from studying," joked Hermione.

"Fine, how about just Truth, then?"

"Oh, ok, so who should go first?" Hermione asked.

"Ladies first," Harry said smiling.

"Alright, let me think," Hermione said looking deep in thought. "I got it, when was the last time you were truly scared?"

"That one's easy, I was so incredibly scared the last time I fought Voldemort. I really did think he had me that time. Fortunately, you and Ron found me and we finally killed him for good."

"Oh yeah, I knew that one too. Darn, I wasted my question."

"Ha, well now it's MY turn. Umm….this seems a bit third year, but who do you like?"

"Like? I like a lot of people, with the obvious exception of Malfoy of course."

"Not like that. I meant," Harry hesitated. "-I mean like have a crush on."

"Oh," Hermione pretending that she didn't understand. "A crush? No one."

"Oh," Harry's face fell. "It's your turn."

"Ok, then, same question to you. Who do you have a crush on?" Hermione was afraid of the answer but figured she might as well be sure that she had no chance.

"I don't think you want to know," Harry answered.

"Oh c'mon, that's not fair. This was, after all, your suggestion." Hermione insisted.

"Fine, but I have to ask you. Do you REALLY want to know?"

"Sure."

"I mean do you REALLY want to know?"

"For crying out loud, Harry, just tell me who you like," Hermione said waving her hands in the air impatiently.

"Alright," Harry let out a long sigh. "It's….it's….I mean, I ummm…..I…"

"C'mon Harry, who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, it's not fair that you won't tell me who you like, is it, Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Umm, ok…. How about on the count of three?"

"Ok."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"You," they both whispered in unison.

"What?" they said again in unison.

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied blushing. "Were you?"

"No, I wasn't," answered Harry blushing equally badly. "Actually, I've been wanting to tell for you the longest time but I guess I haven't gotten the courage to."

"I always thought you were in love with Cho, you know. You seemed so hurt after she turned you down at the Yule Ball and then dumped you when you guys went out in fifth year."

"I wasn't in love with her, I was too young.  She was just a crush. I've never truly been in love before," Harry paused. "Not until now. I realized that it was you, Hermione; it has always been you. I remember feeling so scared when I realized I had more than 'just friends' feelings for you. I didn't know what it meant; I was so scared that it would ruin our friendship. I was so scared you wouldn't like me back. I was so scared to lose you. But now. I haven't been more scared than I am now at this current moment. Hermione, please, say SOMETHING."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said with tears welling up in her eyes. She got up and sat beside Harry. "It's always been you. I just went out with Krum thinking that you didn't care for me. Don't be scared Harry, you'll never lose me. I will always be here for you."

Harry and Hermione slowly leaned in until their lips for the very first time. They could have sworn there were fireworks. They both had waited years for this kiss. Years of passion were poured into that kiss. Hermione had her arms around Harry's neck and Harry held Hermione by her waist. The kiss started innocent and soft but soon became more and more passionate as Hermione's hands began to entangle themselves in Harry's unruly black hair and Harry pulled Hermione closer to him. When they began to feel lightheaded, they parted.

Hermione leaned on Harry's chest while he hugged her tightly. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Harry. I always will."

Harry and Hermione fell asleep in each other's arms. About an hour later, Ron and Lavender came wandering in and saw the two on one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

"It's about time," Lavender whispered.

"Yeah, they are so perfect for each other."

"Just like they have always been."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End


	8. A Not So Common Anniversary

A Not-So-Common Anniversary

By Mione Potter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry was in the kitchen frantically running around making sure nothing was burning.  He had his "Kiss the Cook" apron on that Hermione had given him months ago for no particular reason.  He also had a pink oven mitt on which was not being very helpful now that he was trying to get rid of the stain on his shirt…not that the absence of the glove would have made a difference.  He threw the glove off in frustration and stormed over to the stove.  It was so strange that he was so irritated since he was normally a spectacular cook, due to the many years of "enslavement" from the Dursleys.  

Everything was just about ready.  He decided to use magic to finish up.  The table was set, candles were lit and the kitchen cleaned with a few waves of a wand and whispered spells.  "What's left?" he thought.  He still had his apron on.  That and he needed to change out of his sauce-stained shirt.  He ran upstairs, changed into a green sweater and hopped onto the couch just as Hermione apparated with a familiar pop.

"You wouldn't believe the day I had!" she screamed, throwing her cloak into the hall closet.  "He had the nerve to tell me that my paper needed grammatical adjustment!  I'll show him grammatical readjustment…"  She stormed upstairs.  "Harry!"

"Mione, I'm down here," Harry called from the couch.   "Love, calm down and have some dinner."

"Sorry about the outburst," her voice momentarily muffled from pulling a shirt over her head.  "I'm just so glad it's the weekend and I have no deadlines for another week."

"You've finished everything anyway."

"I know that, but still," she said, greeting him with a kiss.

"No talking about work.  We made a deal."

"Where's everyone? It's Friday night." They had made a tradition to get together with Ron, Cho*, Ginny, and Draco Friday nights to have dinner and chat.

"I told them to take a hike since it was our anniversary."

"Oh Merlin! Is it? I forgot, I'm so sorry. Wait, it's not our anniversary."

"I know it's not [I]that[/I] anniversary.  It's just a special day."

"Honestly, Harry.  It's just March 3rd, nothing special at all."

"Fine, I just wanted to make you dinner and spend some time with you alone," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you get cheeky with me, Potter," Hermione replied, smiling.

They walked into the dining room and took their seats.  Dinner passed without much event.  They talked about their day.  Hermione complained about Justin's poor judgment of her article on the study of a Muggle upbringing versus a magical upbringing.  Harry on the other hand had a great day at the Ministry because it was their day off and they had a company Quidditch match. His team won, of course.  When dinner was finished, more spells were muttered and all was cleaned up.  

"Dessert?" Harry asked as they settled onto the couch.  

"What do you have planned? Chocolate sauce again?" Hermione said, grinning.

"Oh, so soon? Well, I have no objections to that if you want to skip the pumpkin pie." He began to get up.

"Pumpkin pie? Well, I suppose I'll have a slice," she said, pulling him back onto the couch.

"Good, because we're out of chocolate sauce. Accio pumpkin pie!"  He summoned plates and some forks as well.  They ate the pie as the enchanted piano was playing lightly in the background.

"Mmm…this is so good.  Did you bake this?" Hermione asked between bites.

"Of course!  How dare you think I would buy food for such a special occasion?"

"Right…which brings me back to the question of what we're actually celebrating."

"You'll find out soon enough."  
            "And you know how my ability to ignore you will drive you absolutely nuts."  She yawned.

"How did it get so late?" Harry said, glancing at his watch.

"We did finish the pie."

"I wouldn't blame you, I'm a fantastic cook."  She slapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"This is nice.  I'm glad they're not here today, as much as I love them."  She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.  They lay there for a few moments on the overstuffed couch.  

"This is rather nice.  I wonder why we never did this when we were at Hogwarts.  They had wonderful chairs there," Harry said.

"That's because you were being completely daft when I was trying to get your attention by going out with Krum.  You had absolutely no idea."

"Well, I didn't know that actually saying something was all it took for you to leap into my arms and kiss me senseless."

"Sure, it took you eleven years to realized that this ring belonged on my finger.  You really are daft."

"Hey, you're the one who loves me, so what does that make you?" Harry said, pretending to be offended.

"Just a really smart witch who loves a really daft, handsome wizard," she said, kissing him.  She yawned again.  "Let's go to bed."  She tried getting up.

"No, I want to stay here a little bit more." He held her close, not letting her move.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to know what we're celebrating?"

"I still can't think of anything.  It's not your birthday, it's not mine.  We didn't meet today.  We're not married yet."

"That's happening in two months.  And you better never forget that.  So you really don't know?"

"No, Harry.  Just tell me."

"Today is the one year anniversary of the first time we fell asleep on the couch together." 

Hermione didn't say anything.  She gave up trying to get up and kissed him.  They drifted off into sleep in each others' arms, small smiles on their faces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End

A/N: the Ron/Cho pairing thing popped into my head for some reason.  Anyway, wrote this at a drop of a hat.  I dedicate this to the Order of the Pumpkin and the rest of my wonderful ship.  Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
